They Want to Be Superheroes?
by Vic'chonn
Summary: One shot Join our favorite guys in their plans to create their own anticrime group. Of course, that will mean some new rules.


Hi!

          Ok people, I'm in the mood of trying a humor fic, so here I am. Actually, it is a song fic, I hope you like it. You have to download this song, please! You'll see why, LOL. -

It's my first intend-to-be humor story, so bear with me. Any comments, tomatoes, or whatever is allowed. :P

**WARNING: There's non-sense stuff, and some bad language (well, it's not a lot, gomen, but it was sort of necessary Oo).**

**And yeah, read the lyrics so you can relate them with the story… actually, there's not a lot to relate, is there? :P**

Vic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine as well as "Superhero" by Stephen Lynch

**They Want to Be… Superheroes?******

**By Vic'chonn**

_If I could be a superhero_

_I would be awesome man_

_I'd fly around the world fighting crime_

_According to my awesome plan_

_And if I saw criminals trying to lie_

_Hurting other people and making them cry_

_I'd haul them off to jail in my awesome van_

_'Cause I would be awesome man_

**Steps to follow…**

**Step 1: Look for a suitable name**

"Oi…" Sano entered abruptly into a small room that looked as if a great explosion has taken place in there. "I have an idea to get more money for the rebuilding of the Aoiya… We can create our anticrime organization, you know? Since Kenshin has been protecting Japan from, let's say, every single bad guy, we can take advantage of that and be something like heroes. Besides, I can get free meals for my good action." He trailed off proudly as if he has discovered the cure for some mortal disease.

The men who were in the room just looked at him curiously. Since Shishio's defeat a few of weeks ago, all of them had been gathering in this same room to find a way to restore the destroyed places during battle, inserting name of a specific spot, the Aoiya. However, now, the only one who was there was Aoshi.

_'Stupid rooster head, so how do you want us to be called? The Super Rurouni League?'_ Aoshi thought while sipping his tea. He was sitting in front of Sano, next to an old wooden table, one of the few things that were recovered after the mess Shishio's men had left.

"Name?" Aoshi asked quietly holding his cup in his right hand.

"Pardon me?" Sanosuke looked at him confused.

"Moron, if we are going to form our heroes group, we need a name"

"Mmm… what about the Sanza League?... No, that's bad. The Kenshin League. No, that sounds like a girlish thing… Darn it, this is more difficult than what I thought it could be!" Sano then scratched the back of his head and sat down with Aoshi.

"Wait, you thinking?" Just then Saitou had entered into the room too. He had come to look for the Battousai; during that morning he felt like challenging him again. And this time he would win.

"Shut up, smoking mountain" Sano spoke in an annoyed tone. Saitou frowned at his comment.

"Well, rooster head, you said you were thinking, about what? From what I know you never do that" He lighted a new cigarette. Number seventeen maybe in less than one hour?

"Well, I was thinking that we could form a special group that fights against criminals to get enough money to rebuild the Aoiya. But we need a name…" Just then Saitou broke out laughing… hard.

"What's so funny?" Sano asked angry ready to punch Saitou.

"Y-you… haha…. You he-heroes?" He was cracking up.

"Shut up! Unlike you, we are NOT corrupted!" Saitou stopped laughing.

"So, who would be part of this non sense of yours?" Actually, maybe he could join them, of course, if the paying wasn't bad. Heck! Being a policeman didn't mean that you could earn a lot… yeah, he was admitting it, sometimes you had to be corrupted. But being realists, who isn't now, ahhh?!

"I was thinking about Aoshi, Kenshin, and of course me. Who else, moron?" It was obvious, come on! He, Sano, the handsome guy; Aoshi, the quiet but bright guy; and Kenshin… Kenshin… Mmm… Ok, the guy who doesn't deserve happiness because of the crimes he had committed in the past, and as atonement he has been doing good things. That means, he is the nice example of a converted bad guy.

Fiuuu… his neurons needed air… Since when do they need it?

"Ha… You know nothing about criminals nowadays, what about a policeman joining you?" Sano blinked once, twice. Saitou asking to join them?

Saitou frowned again. Sano was cracking up and from one moment to the other he was lying on the floor with his arms around his stomach.

"Y-you j-jo-oining u-us… hahahahahahaha"

"Want my help or not!" Stupid rooster head; he would have it later.

Sano recovered from his laugh attack and straightened up a bit.

"Ok, but we need a name."

"This is awesome!" Kenshin then just came in with something square on his right hand. "A new soap with lavender scent!"

Everybody fell down to the floor.

"That's it!" Sano snapped his fingers. "We will be the AWESOME League!"

His eyes were glowing from excitement and it seemed as if he was suddenly lost on the world of dreams. Meanwhile, the other men were just silent. Aoshi had his eyes closed and looked like he was pondering about something; Saitou was too infatuated smoking his cigarette and staring at Kenshin who, by the way, had no idea about what was going on.

"Good name. According to my Buddhist beliefs it will bring us awesome things." Aoshi opened his eye to look at the three men standing in front of him.

"He is right, that is a good name, that it is. But sessha doesn't know what you're talking about." Kenshin said confused while looking with amusement at his new lavender scent soap.

"We are going to be the AWESOME League, Kenshin. We will protect Japan from the bad guys." Sano basically yelled at him in a pitchy tone.

"Ah?" Kenshin mouthed still confused.

"Then it is settled. We will be the AWESOME League." Saitou lighted up his twentieth cigarette. 

---------------------------

_Now, some criminals want you to be a criminal_

_And they offer you things like drugs, alcohol_

_But we know what to do, kids_

_We just say 'No'_

_If I could be a superhero_

_I would be Drug-Free boy_

_Telling the world of the evils of drugs_

_And all of the lives they destroy_

_Well I would take all the junk_

_He's getting so high_

_With their needles and bongs_

_And their sticks of tye_

_As I burn them alive I would squeal with joy_

_Because I would be drug-free boy_

**Step 2: Establish the rules**

"So morons, we will be the AWESOME League." Cigarette number thirty…

Twenty eight minutes and thirty two seconds ago, these four men were just common Japanese guys, now they were an – ahem – anticrime group; however, besides setting up the name, they had been just sitting in that tiny room for the longest time doing nothing but repeating the name of their so called group.

"But…" Aoshi suddenly raised a finger and closed his eyes resembling your old first grade teacher telling you that eating carrots are important for your sight… anyways… "Since we are going to be figures to follow for kids and maybe other people, we have to abandon our bad manners as well as our bad things" And the lesson began…

He took Saitou's cigarette away from his mouth. "First, heroes don't smoke."

Saitou clenched his fists and was about to punch Aoshi when he raised his finger again, "And they don't hit their friends, or in your case, their partners."

Saitou contained himself. "I'm doing this just for the money…" He said gritting his teeth.

"And we do this because we're good people looking for some income for a good cause and not because we're greedy" Aoshi trailed off…

Sigh

"Second," He hit Sano's head on the back, "We don't gamble because that is bad, just bad, very bad."

"What?!..." Aoshi raised his finger again this time at Sano's direction, "But…" He didn't let Sano finish.

"Third, we don't oro all the time, we don't wear pink gis, and we don't cook all the time and do laundry." And knowing what Kenshin would say next, he continued, "Of course we can help, but we DON'T do it ALL the time."

Kenshin was about to let an oro come out, but he held it because now he was part of the Awesome League.

"Fourth rule," this time it was Saitou's turn to talk, "Heroes don't spend half the day drinking green tea, and sitting on a shrine waiting for some sort of nirvana." Aoshi's face fell.

"So we're only drinking bubble tea?" Kenshin asked scratching his head.

"No, oro-chan, we drink sake because we're strong and we're heroes… superheroes." Sano said rolling his eyes.

"We can't drink sake either because that is alcohol. Remember, we are models for kids, and kids don't have sake." Aoshi emphasized.

"But…" Both Sano and Saitou were ready to argue.

"No buts. So now we all know, nothing bad, just good, because…"

And the four of them formed a circle and said in unison…

"WE ARE THE AWESOME LEAGUE!!!"

---------------------------

_If I could be a superhero_

_I'd be Immigration dude_

_I'd send all the foreigners back to their homes_

_For eating up all of our food_

_And taking our welfare and best jobs to boot_

_Like landscaping, dishwashing, picking our fruit_

_I'd pass a lot of laws to get rid of their food_

_'Cause I'd be Immigration Dude._

**Step 3: Get rid of those who are not needed… if it's possible**

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!!!" Three voices shouted at the same time in exasperation.

"But I can't. H-He's just a boy. Who will take care of him then? Give him food, wash his clothes?" The man with violet eyes and pink gi said regretfully.

"Look, Kenshin, if we want to pull this off we need to avoid any troubles, or brats that will want to be part of our AWESOME LEAGUE," Sano said seriously with his to hands at each side of his hips. "Besides, Megumi will take care of him very well, she likes it or not… I'll make sure of it."

On one hand Sano seemed to be right, Yahiko would be a problem because the kid loved to be involved in grown up people stuff; however, he didn't know how to explain to the little brat that he was moving out to Megumi's.

While discussing the rules for their AWESOME LEAGUE, they agreed that their main base would be the Kamiya's dojo; of course, there was a problem: Yahiko, who would surely want to be in the 'anticrime' group as well.

"Uhm, now that I think more deeply about it… there's another problem, or better say, two more problems…" Saitou suddenly said while taking a new cigarette from his pants' pocket.

"Tanuki-girl will want to be part of this too since we're doing this in her house so, we have to try to move her out too… and," he paused to let some smoke come out from his mouth, "Weasel-chan will follow you, Aoshi, so what's with her?"  

"Oh no! Kaoru is not moving out!" Kenshin stomped to his feet and was about to hit Saitou when Sano stopped him by pulling his long red ponytail.

"And why not? We don't need girls in our base"

"Because… because… it is her home, we can't throw her out." The rurouni reasoned with his partners.

"He's right," Sano sighed in defeat. The hell if Jou-chan was going to allow them to use her house as a base and then let them move her out from it.

"Fine! Tanuki stays then!" The policeman threw one arm in the air and turned his back towards the other men.

"Then Misao can stay too if she wants to follow me." A calm voice said from one corner of the room. He had been standing there after he had finished his tea. "Unless you want to argue with her."

As soon as Aoshi said that, the three men paled.

Nope, arguing with Misao was not fun, especially if you had to deal with her over hyperactive/extremely enthusiastic – or dangerous – mood. So nope, there was not problem about letting her stay of she wanted to. Besides, they didn't want to be deaf heroes, right? Riiight?

"Cool then, everything has been settled," Sano said satisfied. Finally the ruled were settled up and they had their own base, how amazing and gratifying was that?

"Then, from now on," Sano's brown eyes looked at his partners one by one, "we officially are…"

"The AWESOME LEAGUE with a base in Tokyo!" The four of them shouted.

------------------------------

_Kids, You can make up your very own superhero_

_If you could, who would it be?_

_If you could be a superhero_

_Would you be justice guy_

_Making sure people get what they deserve_

_Especially women who lie_

_Like if a wife left her husband_

_With three kids and no job_

_To run off to __Hawaii___

_With some doctor named Bob_

_You can skin them and drain them of blood so they die_

_Especially Bob_

_Then you would be justice guy_

_Or you could be more subtle_

_No, I didn't mean to be vague_

_Give her the mad cow disease   _

_Let him die of the plague_

_As long as they suffer for their terrible lies_

_Especially Bob_

_Then you would be Justice Guy…_

**Step 4: Protect what is yours… and that includes your tea, and your woman**

Four days after their decision of becoming 'heroes' the guys were all in Tokyo.

Everything seemed ok. All the members were there, they had their base, Yahiko was brought to Megumi's house despite all the initial complaints – from both of them. Actually, all worked out because of Sano. First, he told Yahiko that Megumi's house was closer to Tsubame's. And second, he threatened Megumi to show Kenshin all the voodoo dolls she had to make him fall in love with her…

So indeed, everything was fine. Only that there was one little tiny minuscule problem…

The owner of the so called base didn't know that her house was actually a base.

Well, it seemed that at the end they weren't able to tell Kaoru of their intentions so after a last minute meeting, the four men had decided that their AWESOME LEAGUE would be a secret. Something kept very safely from the eyes of possible intruders that could ruin their magnificent plans…

Now, it was not easy to convince Kaoru that Aoshi was coming to Tokyo with them because he had discovered from his endless conversations with the Buddha, the Universe, the Spirits of the Underworld, or whatever, that he was the one who had to teach the ex-hittokiri how to live in peace with himself.

According to the explanation Aoshi gave to Kaoru – and Misao – it was necessary for both of them – he and Kenshin – to be in the place where Kenshin would feel more comfortable, and that meant Tokyo, in the dojo. This, of course, made Kaoru extremely happy, so she didn't even complain when Aoshi added that Saitou's intervention was needed too. In other words, Saitou was helping Kenshin to find peace?

Weasel girl could not believe, or understand, why Saitou was needed too, but if her Aoshi-sama said that it was required then he must be right.

He is always right, ok?

Anyways, so now it was Tuesday, a must meet day for the league. Taking advantage that Kaoru and Misao were not in the house, the four men decided to prepare their plans in the living room.

"Oi, guys, so… What do we have to do?" Sano asked while staring at is cup of green tea.

"Mmm, fight crime?" Kenshin said with hesitation while trying to drink his tea. _'How in the world Aoshi manages to drink this the whole time? Man, it's ok if I have some of this stuff once in while, but green tea everyday? Haven't he heard about red tea, jasmine tea or other kind of teas?'  
  
_

"It's obvious that we have to fight crime, Battousai. But we need to formulate a plan. What places of the city we're covering, how to make people know about us without identifying ourselves… Heroes' stuff." Saitou rolled his eyes and then threw his cup. "Damn it, Aoshi, can we drink something else? You and your infatuation with green tea."

"Don't you dare to insult MY tea!" Aoshi suddenly yelled standing up from the table, fury evident in his eyes. "Those leaves have passed through a tough process to be in our cups and you're hurting them, hurting Mother Nature who is providing us this delicious beverage!" 

"Ok, Aoshi, calm down." Kenshin patted Aoshi's shoulders and motioned him to sit down. "However, why green tea and not another tea?" The red head tried to ask as calm and gentle as possible.

Aoshi closed his eyes and smiled slightly, "Because green is the color of peace and quietness." He opened his eyes, "And because it is also he color of nature, life. In other words, it will bring us a good karma."

The others just stared at him dumbfounded.

"And also because I was the one who has prepared it."

Saitou was about to reply when the dojo's gate cracked open.

Kenshin opened the shoji and happily saw that it was his Kaoru who had come back. Misao was with her as well as another person who didn't look familiar to him, at least from the living room.

He went out and was flabbergasted when he saw who it was.

_'Seta Soujirou!'_He thought alarmed. _'Oh Kami, he's with Kaoru, he may want to hurt her… I have to stop him.'_

Just when he was ready to attack the man, he stopped in middle way, shock written all over his face.

Kenshin saw how Kaoru was chatting very amiably with boy, as well as Misao. It seemed as if they were friends for the longest time.

He was too surprised to notice that the other three men had joined him. Aoshi, who was at his right side, was clenching his fists at the sight of Misao hugging Soujirou, and then, Kaoru was doing the same.

_'Wait! Kaoru hugging that boy?!!! Oh, that Seta boy is soooo dead._'

"Uhm, Buddha-man, Kenshin… let's say hello." Sano said trying to get his two friends into reality.

Kenshin and Aoshi only nodded and began walking towards the two women and the boy.

_'Seta Soujirou, I hope you have all your prayers ready.' _Saitou thought at the sight of his partners' faces. Definitely that young man was going to have his way if he didn't get away from this place, and soon.

"Hey, Kenshin! Look who we found on our way home, it's Sou!" Kaoru chirped happily as soon as she saw Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, and Saitou.

_'Sou?!!!'_The four men yelled mentally

Meanwhile, _Soujirou_ was just standing between Misao and Kaoru with a sheepish grin, ignoring the imaginary daggers that a certain rurouni and a certain ice-man (figuratively) were throwing at him.

"Well, he was actually the one who found us and then saved us!" Misao said in her usual high pitched tone with her green eyes wide opened.

Both Sano and Saitou were wondering if her eyes could get any bigger, maybe in that case she could resemble pretty well one of those Golden fish with huge eyes.

_'Actually, that would be interesting… a Golden fish with braid' _Sano pondered at the image forming in his mind. _'I wonder if we can get more money if the weasel gets like that… a circus may want to have her as part of its show.'_

"Saved in what way?" The red haired man asked in concern snapping Sano back to reality.

"Well, we were coming back from the market when some thieves surprised us. We didn't even have time to retaliate, if not, Misao and I would have been able to kick their pathetic butts!" The raven haired woman said with her fists up and eyes shining in anger.

"Yes! But here, our Sou appeared from the bushes and with courage he saved us, the damsels in distress! Oh Sou! You're our herooooo!" Misao screamed happily while asphyxiating Soujirou to death from the strong hold she had around his neck.

At that moment, Aoshi's breath became irregular and his face looked a little like Soujirou's. It was blue with some purple; however, his coloring was because of his anger unlike the other man, who actually was being unconsciously killed.

"Oh Misao, look at Sou! He's blue! He must be tired from his good action of today. Let's go to the kitchen to prepare him some food." And Kaoru dragged Misao to the Kitchen ignoring completely the other four men.

As soon as the women disappeared, Kenshin and Aoshi seized Soujirou against a wall. They both looked like hungry wolves going after their prey, and by the time Soujirou recovered from his shock, it was fast replaced by fear.

"Er… Hi, Himura-san, Shinomori-san… Y-You need something?" Soujirou said trembling.

"Get…" Said Kenshin.

"Away from…" Aoshi followed.

"OUR women." They both said unsheathing their swords.

"Or else, you'll suffer the consequences." From all of a sudden a cold voice said from behind Kenshin, and Aoshi. They turned their heads and saw that it was Saitou.

"What?! I'm helping you with your speech!" The wolf said indignantly, "And I thought that we were a team… So shoot me for been a supporter!" Sano then patted his shoulders as if in a way to console him.

"I know how you feel; they do that to me all the time… We're misunderstood!"

_'And there I thought that the two could never get along' _Aoshi said to himself. _'Now, back to the stealer of women…'_

"If I see you again laying a finger on Misao, I'll skin you alive." Aoshi's eyes were shining steel blue.

"The same thing goes with Kaoru, Sou." Kenshin's eyes had changed too, they were amber.

And before anything could happen, the doors were opened again. This time, there were two children getting in with an old man. Kenshin and Aoshi hurriedly left their swords and turn to them with a smile on their faces, well, Kenshin with a smile on his face.

"Ken-niii! Ken-nii!" Ayame and Suzume run to the red hair; however, they stopped when they saw Soujirou.

"Who's he?" Ayame asked pointing at the boy.

"He's Soujirou… or SOU." Kenshin replied while looking at a frightened Soujirou from the corner of his eyes.

"Sou!!!" Both children screamed while dancing around in circles. "Let's go to play, Sou! Let's play BOB! You have to run from us!" And the two young girls took the boy with them towards the courtyard.

But before Soujirou could finally get rid of his possible 'murderes,' Kenshin held his right arm and whispered some words only for him to hear.

"After the game, you'll leave, understood?" Soujirou gulped and nodded in approval.

"Good," And Kenshin showed his rurouni smile.

**Step 5: Show them who's the hero**

So after the game, Soujirou left with the excuse that he had some errands to do. Kaoru and Misao let him go sadly but not before inviting him to come some other day. The boy only nodded and walked out of the dojo nervously, knowing that he was being watched by four eyes.

That was a couple of hours ago, and now the night was already settled and everybody was sleeping soundlessly on their futons, with the exception of four men who under the light of a single candle, were planning awesome things.

"Uhmm, so… Kenshin and I will cover the perimeter that surrounds the market." Sano explained pointing at a specific spot on the map that was spread on the table.

"Shinomori and I will cover the rest then." The policeman said with a cigarette between his lips. 

"Then we're done for tonight. Be proud guys; tomorrow will be our first day working as the super secret group: the AWESOME LEAGUE!" And four pairs of eyes were glimmering under the moonlight.

----------------

It was supposed that the next morning the 'heroes' would wake up at six in the morning, sharp. However, something altered their well organized plan.

The four of them woke up late.

After their secret meeting, the four had apparently gone to their rooms to rest – except for Saitou that had to go back to his house. However, none did as expected.

Aoshi felt that because he was focusing so much in this anticrime thing, he had lost contact with his internal karma. In this sense, he went to the shrine that was one hour and twenty three minutes away from the dojo to pray and ask for forgiveness, but he wasn't there for too long. According to the rules, an AWESOME League hero had to spend most of his time fighting the bad guys and not only finding the so precious Nirvana.

Sano, on the other hand, had realized that he hadn't gamble for the longest time, and he needed something to overcome this frustration. So he sneaked to an empty and unknown place in the courtyard and began to do what he used to do when he wasn't gambling, asking for food, or bothering people: he took out a pair of scissors from under a small tree and some colored sheets of papers… and began to do origami.

Hush, that's his secret.

Saitou obviously was going back to his home, but before that, he had to pass by the market and get some cucumbers, tofu, apples and fish for Tokio. Early in the morning, his wife had asked him to get those so she could be able to prepare him a nice dinner for the next day… Oh, how much he loved his dear wife… And if he didn't get them, well, he would be in deep trouble.

As for Kenshin, since he was the guardian of the Kamiya dojo, he went to check that the gates were locked, then he finished washing the cups his partners had left after their meeting, cleaned the kitchen, looked for any suspicious shadows around the place, and finally, he went to check – or rather listen – how peacefully his dear Kaoru was resting on her futon… Wait, he heard something! Ne, it was just a snore. How cute.

So now, it was nine in the morning and Sano had woken up cursing. Aoshi blamed the Dream spirit for keeping him in its world. Kenshin had basically dashed out of his room as soon as he realized that he hadn't prepared Kaoru's breakfast on time; and Saitou arrived to the dojo with three cigarettes in his left hand, and in his right, he held a lunch box – prepared lovingly by Tokio.

"We're laaate!" Sano yelled at the top of his lungs.

"How perceptive," Saitou mocked him.

"Shut up wolf! You came in late too!" Sano replied angry.

"Well, Tokyo wouldn't allow me to leave until she had my lunch prepared!" And both men were throwing imaginary daggers at each other.

"Ma ma, you should try to…" The red head tried to calm them down but two furious gazes stopped him in the process.

"Stay out of it Battousai! It's between rooster head and me." Saitou yelled while forming two fists with his hands.

"Ah! Ready to fight, corrupted man? You-you smoking mountain!" Sano was getting ready to punch Saitou on the face when Aoshi stepped in the middle and held his flying fist.

"Leave me, ice-man!" Sano tried to free himself from the Buddha-man.

"You both should try to relax. We're a team and we need to be in harmony; get along with each other and…" But before he could finish, Sano used his other fist to hit Aoshi's face… but he was stopped by Kenshin.

"He's right, if we need to pull this off…"

"Oh, darn it! You're right…" Saitou sighed frustrated in defeat. _'If it wasn't that I need more money I could have killed that stupid rooster head.' _He straightened himself and walked towards the door, "Let's keep going then."

Unluckily enough, just when Saitou was right in front of the gates, they flung open and one of the doors hit him, bringing his already damaged body against the wall.

And from the doors a pitchy voice announced happily that she and her dear Aoshi-sama were going back to the new repaired Aoiya.

"But how?" Sano asked in confusion catching Misao's grinning face, Kaoru's pleased expression, and Megumi's mischievous eyes.

"Well, rooster-head, while you guys were helping poor Ken-san to find peace for himself, the girls and I were working our heads off to get the money we needed to rebuild the Aoiya." Megumi explained simply with her arms crossed around her chest.

"You what?!!!" The men said with flabbergasted faces. Even Saitou who was briefly unconscious was now standing up on his feet and next to the other guys with wide opened eyes and mouth.

Kaoru sighed and shook her head.

"Well, yeah. If you boys weren't able to get the money, then we girls would do it. Besides, you were so concentrated locked inside of that room," and she pointed at the room where the four men had been working for the last couple of days, "that we supposed you were too busy, so we didn't want to interrupt you."

"Yup Yup… Oh Aoshi-sama, now we can go back to Kyoto! Wait, but is Kenshin fine now?" Misao pointed out.

Aoshi could only nod stupidly.

"Cool! I'll be packing!" And Misao run to her room.

"Let me help you Misao." Kaoru followed her with a smile on her face. "Oh, and Kenshin," she stopped suddenly and turned her head towards the rurouni, "I'm gad you're ok."

"H-hai," Kenshin gulped at her lovely eyes. She smiled again and disappeared through Misao's shoji.

"Well, it seems that our news has surprised you." Megumi then said while walking in direction to where the other two women had gone.

"But you must know that we don't depend on you all the time. We're self-efficient. It's not as if you guys are our only superheroes or something like that." And she left the men with their still opened mouths.

"It seems that we won't need to continue with our Awesome League, de gozaru." Kenshin said scratching his head.

_'Bye bye extra money'_ Saitou was crying inwardly.

_'No! I stopped gambling for nothing. Noooo!' _Sano thought painfully.

"Well, it's done. Our days of fighting against the bad guys and defending the good ideals have come to their end. It's time to settle down." Aoshi then said proudly.

"We didn't even begin those days!" Sano cried out.

"I shouldn't have accepted this stupid plan. I knew it wouldn't result, especially if rooster head is involved." Saitou muttered ignoring the raising anger coming from a certain gambler.

"Maybe Megumi-san is right. Maybe we're not meant to be heroes, de gozaru." Kenshin was glad that all this was finally ending. During all these days he had secretly hoped that this project wouldn't be able to be carried out. He wanted to spend more time with his Kaoru-dono!!!

"Oh, shut up Kenshin! We are! We only didn't have the opportunity to show the world who we really are!" Sano answered indignantly.

"Maybe the three of us, but not you…" Saitou replied smirking.

"Why you?!!!..."

And the arguments went on and on until the women came out of the room and asked if lunch was ready. Of course, it wasn't. So they decided to go to the Akabeko, besides, that would be a very nice good-bye party for Misao and Aoshi.

However, on their way to the restaurant, the women mused to themselves why men – at least those who were walking with them – were so useless, because despite the fact that they were good fighters, they weren't even capable of waking up on time to start their so planned mission of becoming 'heroes.'

…. _Yes, then you would be a superhero like me._

- **Owari******

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Honestly, I don't like the end at all, but it was the only thing that I could write. Besides, this thing has been on my computer for weeks and I wanted to finish it once for all.

Now, I was too lazy to edit, so gomen if you find mistakes. bowing in apology But you can point them out, and gladly, I can make the corrections.

Ok, so now I'll go to bed…

Have fun! :D

Vic


End file.
